Previous reports have focused on the loss of particular alleles in particular cancers. For example, deletions of chromosomal arm 13q are associated with retinoblastoma. (Cavenee et al., Nature, Vol. 305, p. 779 (1983).) In such cases, the deletions are thought to involve tumor suppressor genes, which while present in the genome, suppress unregulated growth.
In contrast with such examples of particular genes associated with particular cancers, more general studies using techniques such as flow cytometry and karyotypic analysis have indicated that gross chromosomal abnormalities occur in cancer cells. These include deletions, translocations, and duplications. However, up until now no method has been provided in the art which assesses overall chromosomal abnormalities at the molecular level. There is a need in the art for such a method and for molecular means of providing prognoses of tumor recurrence, tumor metastasis, and mortality.